Strange Connections
by zeusfluff
Summary: When a mysterious woman leaves a baby on Olivia’s doorstep, it’s up to Olivia and the team to figure out where she came from and how she’s connected to Olivia.
1. Strange Connections

**Strange Connections **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Hallie. Date Started: 4/16/10. Date Finished: 4/16/10. Summary: When a mysterious woman leaves a baby on Olivia's doorstep, it's up to Olivia and the team to figure out where she came from and how she's connected to The First Wave. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

My alarm clock blared in my ear and I wanted nothing more than to smash it. Frustrated, I leaned over and shut it off. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I lazily climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. _A nice hot shower would wake me up. That and a cup of hot coffee. _When I got there, I pulled back the shower curtain and turned the knob on the shower. When nothing came out I cursed under my breath.

"Shit."

I turned the knob off and left the curtain where it was. I went in front of the mirror and quickly ran a comb through my hair. _Guess I'll just have to go without a shower today. _I should've known this was going to happen. I paid my water bill late. Then I went over to my closet and picked out my clothes. Throwing them on, I went into the kitchen to see if I could find a coffee mug for my coffee, which I hadn't started yet.

I was about to get the coffee started when I heard someone ring my doorbell. I looked down at my watch. _Who would be ringing my doorbell at 7:15 in the morning? _Nonetheless I walked to the door anyways and peered out the look-out hole in the door. Seemingly finding no one, I opened up the door anyways, only to find a screaming bundle of dirty fabric with a note pinned to it. Bringing the screaming bundle of fabric inside and shutting the door, I went over to the couch and sat down on it. Pulling back the fabric, I found the face of a baby who was turning red from screaming its head off. I unpinned the note from the dirty blanket and read it out loud:

"_I'm leaving my baby in your care because I know she will be safe. I don't have time to explain everything, so I'll tell you this, I'm leaving you my daughter Hallie because I'm being hunted by The First Wave. She is safer with you than she is with me. You have to trust me with this."_

I looked carefully at the handwriting. It looked a lot like mine. I shook my head, clearing the déjà vu thought from it, and returned to the screaming baby girl in my arms. I spoke trying to quiet her when my phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hey Liv, would you like to join Walter and I for some coffee at our place? What's that noise in the background? Is... Is that a baby crying? Liv is there something your not telling me?"

I sighed frustrated; I needed him to come here and quickly. I needed him to bring Walter. Rocking the screaming little girl known as Hallie in my arms, she still screamed. She seemed to calm as she maneuvered herself towards me and was grabbing onto the fabric of my shirt. _Oh no you don't little missy! _

"Yes, Peter. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it. Can you come to my house? Say in about 20 mins? And please bring your father. There may be something Fringe like surrounding this little one."

Twenty minutes seemed like forever until Walter and Peter showed up. But when they did, I gladly opened up the door and let them in. Peter's eyes widened as he came into the house, Walter trailing behind him. I shook my head as Walter's first words out of his mouth were:

"Agent Dunham, I wasn't aware you had a child."

I frowned at Walter as Hallie began to scream once more. Shaking my head I tried rocking her to make her stop screaming. When that didn't work, I sat down on the couch and tried speaking to her.

"Hey, what is it? It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Hallie quieted at the sound of my voice. Walter looked amused, and I only gave an annoyed look, no doubt he had another remark up his sleeve. But before he could say it, I stopped him.

"Walter, this baby isn't mine. Her name's Hallie and she was left on my doorstep by someone. Probably by her mother. She was wrapped in this dirty blanket and a note was pinned to it."

Peter took the note from me and read it aloud.

"_I'm leaving my baby in your care because I know she will be safe. I don't have time to explain everything, so I'll tell you this, I'm leaving you my daughter Hallie because I'm being hunted by The First Wave. She is safer with you than she is with me. You have to trust me with this."_

Peter only looked at me in surprise and looked at the handwriting of the letter. Then he looked at another piece of paper I had written something on.

"This doesn't make any sense; this handwriting is identical to yours. How is that possible?"

I shook my head and looked at Walter. I could see those wheels turning in that genius head of his. Now whether or not he'd share his thoughts was really up to him.

"I may have a theory about this, but, we'll have to go back to the lab to figure it out. Oh and of course bring the child too; we'll want to make sure she's healthy."

Peter and I looked at each other and then down at Hallie who was snuggled close to me and sleeping. I sighed in relief. Something told me that this wasn't going to be easy figuring all this out, and where exactly Hallie came from.

To Be Continued...

A/N: What'd you guys think? Is this good? Or just meh? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Clues

**Chapter 2: Clues**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Hallie. Date Started: 4/17/10. Date Finished: 4/17/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

By the time we got back to the lab Hallie was wide awake and screaming her head off. Nothing I did soothed or calmed her. Something told me she wanted something I couldn't give her. _She relied solely on a mother's touch right now. That and I knew she was hungry, but I could not provide what she needed. _She would need to be fed from a bottle. The only clues we had to go on was the handwritten letter and that this baby's name was Hallie. I sat down on a stool and rocked her once more to try and keep her calm.

"Hey it's okay. Are you hungry?"

She quieted at the sound of my voice. _It was strange the way that happened. _Shaking my head I turned to Peter who had a somewhat amused look on his face. When I looked back down at Hallie, I noticed she'd opened up her eyes and was looking straight at me. She had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes I had ever seen. It was just strange that they were the same as my own. She rounded her mouth in a big 'O' and yawned. Then she waved an angry fist at me, letting me know that she was still hungry. I felt Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go to the store and get some baby formula. I'll be back. And Walter, don't do any kind of blood work until I get back. Got it?"

I saw Walter's face fall momentarily but then fixated on the bag of bagels Astrid had in her hand. I smiled, thankful for the distraction. I glanced down at Hallie who had made herself comfortable once again trying to get closer to my chest. I shifted her to try and curb her urge to eat. Walter glanced over at the both of us and smiled. I knew what was coming.

"You realize the child wants to nurse don't you?"

I knew that, but what did that have to do with me? Shaking my head once more, I watched as Astrid stuffed a poppy seed bagel into Walter's hands to draw his attention from the baby and me. Still sitting on the stool, I tried my best to make my voice sound soothing. Somehow, my maternal instincts were telling me exactly what I should be doing. Hallie had become attached to me for some reason.

"It's okay sweetie. I know you're hungry. Peter's bringing your food. He should be back any minute."

I was saved from telling Walter what exactly was on my mind when Peter walked in with the baby formula and several plastic bottles. Walter frowned when Peter poured some water in and mixed the formula with it after he screwed the cap onto the bottle. Peter handed me the bottle and I gently put the nipple of it up to Hallie's mouth. She only whined and turned her head away from the bottle. I tried again, coaxing her to take the bottle.

"Come on sweetie. Please take the bottle. I know you're hungry. Please eat."

I smiled when Hallie latched onto the rubber nipple on the bottle. I listened to her suckling for a moment and then sighed. I hadn't noticed I'd had my eyes closed until I opened them, only to find everyone looking at me. Walter looked at me once more and gave another remark.

"My you really have a way with children Agent Dunham."

Frowning, I knew what was next. We needed to take a sample of blood from her. Nothing too drastic, just a little pin-prick to the heel of her foot. I kept her distracted with the bottle from which she was eating from while Walter carefully poked her heel with a needle. Hallie began to cry, but I rocked her to try and calm her down.

"Just a little poke sweetie. I know that hurt... It's okay... All done."

We locked eyes as he took the small vial away and Peter placed a cotton ball that seemed bigger than her foot on it.

"Now all we can do now Agent Dunham is wait."

I nodded my head, but for some reason I had a strong feeling she was blood related to me somehow... My face paled at the thought, but I quickly focused myself on trying to keep Hallie occupied so that Peter wouldn't notice. He was very good a reading my emotions. I'd have to report to Broyles what we've found soon enough. Going behind his back wasn't the wisest of ideas. Especially not for me...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? I tried my best here, without giving away too much too soon... Was this chapter filler? Or was it meh? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Results and more Clues

**Chapter 3: Results and more Clues**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Hallie. Date Started: 4/18/10. Date Finished: 4/18/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

It was hard for me to hold onto Hallie because I'd given Walter a sample of my blood to work from about half an hour before. _He wasn't going to find anything. Please let this just be some sort of joke. _I'd finally let Broyles know what was going on, and that this might have a connection to the First Wave somehow, but it also pointed back to me. I also contemplated the other possibilities too. _Could this baby be Rachel's? Could Hallie be Rachel's? _I shoved that thought completely out of my head as Astrid came back towards us with the letter that had been pinned to Hallie's blanket.

"Well, the prints we pulled from the letter don't match anything in our database or any police database in the country. I also ran a handwritten test against the letter and the piece of paper you had written on yourself. Other than them being exactly identical, we have nothing to go on."

I sighed frustrated. _Why am I not surprised about that? It wasn't as if we could find this woman easily. As William Bell once told me; the truth comes out, it always does. _I felt Peter give my shoulder a slight squeeze and then he smiled at me over my shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever Walter finds, it'll just be some freaky coincidence."

_Freaky coincidence, yeah that'd become a 'normal' part of my life. _Hallie was busy playing with the fabric of my white long sleeved shirt when Walter brought over a piece of paper with a bunch of circled numbers on them. I had no idea what they meant. But judging by the look on Walter's face he knew something that I didn't. I felt a pit begin to form in my stomach and I waited impatiently for Walter's answer.

"Well, according to your blood work and the infants, you are related in some way, blood related yes, but not directly to you. Meaning you aren't her mother."

Well Walter had just stated the obvious. Of course I wasn't Hallie's mother. He set the paper down and picked up another one with different numbers circled on it. I knit my forehead in thought, just trying to wrap my head around it all.

"Okay, then what exactly are you saying Walter? None of this makes any sense to me. I mean, a woman drops a brand new baby off on the front steps of my apartment in a dirty blanket and a note was left with it saying 'she would be safer with me'. What is that all supposed to mean anyways?"

The other paper he was practically shoving in my face, Peter ripped it from his hands and looked it over. I could see the wheels in his head turning. He knew exactly what he was looking at.

"My IQ may be four points lower than Walter's but what this piece of paper right here says is she's related to someone in your family, just not you directly. There are only trace amounts of you in her... If that makes any sense at all."

I looked at Walter curiously. _Where had he gotten another blood sample from? All he had was Hallie's and mine. Who else does he have? _I looked Walter in the eye seriously.

"Walter, where did you get the extra blood sample? I thought all you had was mine and the baby's. Where'd you get the other one at?"

Walter looked down at Hallie who was sucking away at a pacifier I had placed in her mouth about ten minutes ago. I gently stroked her cheek with my index finger, making her snuggle closer to me.

"I took a little from the child. After all, she was still covered in dry blood. I ran it through a blood analyzer to try and see if I could figure out who the mother was, nothing came up. I would imagine since the mother brought her to you in a dirty blanket and judging by the shoelace tied to the umbilical cord and the serrated edge of the cut to it, I'd say she'd found a semi-private place in which to deliver her child. Following her natural instincts to crouch down placing her hands between her legs and ushering the child into the world all on her own. She used a knife to separate the umbilical cord from her. This child amazes me to no end. The mysteries she could unlock... All the possibilities make me nostalgic for onion rings..."

Peter and I both rolled our eyes at Walter. _How could he think about food at a time like this? No scratch that, he always thought about food at a time like this! _Shaking my head I peered down at Hallie who had fallen asleep again. I'd become attached to her, and she had become attached to me. Pursing my lips I gave Walter a surprised look.

"Walter you really think the mother would do that? When she could have just checked herself into a hospital and had a doctor and a few nurses help her deliver her child? I can't make sense of any of this... I'm going into my office with Hallie for awhile. If anything else turns up, you'll come and get me?"

All three of them nodded their heads and Walter started rattling off to Peter that he was craving onion rings. I sighed taking Hallie into my office and quietly closed the door. Lying down on the couch I positioned myself on it so that one of my arms was wrapped around her while I lie sideways. Closing my eyes, I focused on my breathing and the sound of Hallie sucking on her pacifier. Sleep soon enveloped me. I was exhausted.

* * *

I hadn't even noticed Peter had come into the room until he tried removing my arm from the hold I had Hallie in. My eyes slowly opened and I smiled up at him. He was giving me something between a smirk and a smile. He thought seeing me with a baby was amusing.

"That's a cute picture... Seeing you with a baby I mean. I've seen you with her the past few hours and you two have grown very attached to each other. What happens when the mother comes and wants her daughter back? Then what'll you do?"

I gave Peter my own smirk. He'd had no idea what it was like having a child. After losing one with John, I'd learned to let myself take some time before jumping into another serious relationship. One's without the consequences and the betrayal. My mistakes were my mistakes. We'd figure out where she came from, and whose daughter she was. Little did I know, finding out just who this mysterious woman was would connect Peter and I in more ways than one...

"I'll give her back. She isn't mine after all. It's not like I adopted her and the birth mother has come to claim her or anything. She's not mine. She was just left in my care. As for the scenario with me and a baby, that'll be years from now. I assure you."

Peter noticed my sad tone of my last sentence but didn't read into it, leaving me to my thoughts once more. Things were just going to get more difficult with this case.

To Be Continued...

A/N: What'd you guys think? I think I might've given away too much here... Let me know what you think... Thanks!


	4. Another letter, another clue

**Chapter 4: Another letter, another clue**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Hallie. Date Started: 4/18/10. Date Finished: 4/21/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

This case involving Hallie was getting deeper and more mysterious as we tried to dig deeper. Receiving another letter from the mother was our only new clue and this time she signed her name, Lily D... But that could be anybody. Astrid is running a test on it now to see if the handwriting matches the first one, which I have a feeling it will. Somehow, the mother is giving us little clues as to who she is. But finding her might be difficult.

After all, she was hiding from the shape shifters. So her life was in danger. If only she showed up in person, we could figure out who she was and take a sample of blood from her. My stomach knotted at the thought of it all... _What if she was somehow connected to me too? _It was all I could think about as I looked at the innocent baby in my arms...

She was getting fussy and tired. It had been a long day and we were still no closer to making a break in this case. I myself was exhausted.

"Walter it's getting late, we're all tired, and I need to get Hallie home so she can get to sleep. She's had a very long day and she still needs to be fed every four hours."

I had to keep reminding myself that this was only temporary along with the car seat in the back of my car. When I got outside, I began to feel strange. My bones ached and I felt like I was in and out of faze with my body. Flashes of blue light appeared around me, and then images of me in a hospital. There was a monitor next to the bed and I could clearly see the date on it: 12/7/14. I couldn't see anything beyond that because now I saw myself drowning in a river.

It looked like the Charles River and the current was strong. Then all was quiet and everything was pitch black for what seemed like hours. In reality it could have only been a few minutes. I found myself opening up my eyes and looked around me. _Why was I on the floor of the lab? And why was Peter standing over me? _His eyes held such concern for me. His voice was filled with seriousness, yet had a worried tone to it.

"Olivia you had a seizure. What happened to make you go into one in the first place?"

I shook my head, I didn't know. But all I wanted was to make sure Hallie was safe right now. Peter could read my expression and quickly brought Hallie over to me who was happily sucking away at her pacifier and sleeping.

* * *

Peter had insisted that he drive me home in case I'd had another seizure again. A side effect from the tank that would stay with me for the rest of my life. Entering my apartment with me, Peter carried Hallie into my room and then went back out into the hallway and resumed his position out there. He felt improper being in my bedroom. Hallie began to fuss, now fully awake. I turned to Peter momentarily telling him he didn't have to stay.

"Peter you don't have to stay, you can go home. I've got this. Really I do."

But Peter stood his ground. No matter how much I protested him being here, I knew he couldn't ignore the enormous bags under my eyes and the tired look in them. Right now, I was the picture of a single mother raising her child on her own. _Though Hallie isn't mine, so technically that scenario doesn't work. _

"Are you sure, because I just want to make sure nothing happens to you..."

I shook my head no at Peter and he closed the door behind him. I listened carefully for the front door, signaling me that he'd left. Once I was in my pajamas and had Hallie in her one piece, I went to go lock the front door.

When I got back to my room, I tucked Hallie in who was fast asleep again. Leaning down into the portable crib, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Somehow, she'd wiggled her way into my heart, and the mother in me was coming out. I'd come to care a great deal for this child, and I didn't even know why.

"Goodnight sweetie. Sleep tight."

Tomorrow would be another long day, but I had to face it with perseverance.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Was this meh? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	5. Mystery Identity Revealed

**Chapter 5: Mystery Identity Revealed**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Hallie and the mysterious woman. Date Started: 4/21/10. Date Finished: 4/21/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Running on less than five hours of sleep is catching up to me fast. Hallie's every want and need has been my top priority when not working. Peter has been helping me as best he can the past two weeks. If I ran out of diapers for Hallie, he wouldn't hesitate to go and get more. The lab was silent as I entered it, and Peter was right behind me. Walter and Astrid were behind him. Noise in my office alerted me that there was some sort of intruder in our midst. I carefully gave Hallie to Peter who took her and began to rock her when she spit out her pacifier and start to whine and cry.

"Hey, it's okay... Olivia will be right back... Relax, here take your pacifier. There we go..."

I ignored Walter's stares at both Peter and I as I went slowly towards my office door. Pulling my gun, I cautiously opened up the door and what I saw on the other side of it sitting in a corner by the desk was a young woman, maybe in her early to mid-twenties in dirty clothing hugging her knees to her chest and looking down. My gun still trained in front of me, I made my way slowly towards the woman in front of me. When she looked up with her hands in front of her, I about tripped over a chair and fell backwards. _Same green eyes as me, my face even... But the nose... Where have I seen the nose before? _

"Please don't hurt me..."

Though still cautious, I placed my gun back into its holster and went over to her. She cowered slightly, but looked me over as if she knew me. I looked over everything about her. _This was getting very strange. It was almost too much to take in at once. _I was getting that pit in my stomach again. One that wasn't going away that easily. I put my hands up in a submissive gesture to try and keep her calm.

"No one's going to hurt you... But can I ask you something? How did you get in here? Breaking and entering is a crime."

The girl nodded and got to her feet. I watched her carefully for a second as she walked. She walked with a slight limp and she shook. _Could be some kind of neurological disease, or some sort of brain damage. _

"...Hey Liv I heard voices in here what's... going on?"

He froze when he saw the girl still standing in the corner. She smiled weakly up at him. Though I was cautious around her, I felt strangely drawn to her... _Walter would have fun figuring this one out..._

* * *

"She's yours."

Walter had stated that as flatly out to Peter and I as if it were nothing more than a solution to one of his complicated equations. I stuttered out my answer.

"W-who Walter? The baby? If that's who you are talking about I thought you said she wasn't mine..."

Walter shook his head no at me and handed a piece of paper with numbers on it. No name was written on this one. Peter and I looked at it together, but he was the only one out of the two of us that could decipher it. He saw him snort at it, at first, and then looked at it again pointing a finger at the numbers on the paper trying to figure out something. Then Walter looked at us trying to suppress a large smile that was spreading across his face...

"No, I think you misunderstood me Olivia... The girl is yours and Peter's. Making her my grandchild. And making the child in Peter's arm's your grandchild..."

Peter and I could only look at each other and then over to Lily who was sitting on a stool in a fresh set of clothes and was clean. Looking at her was like looking at a mirror image of myself. A younger version of me. This was awkward, for both Peter and I... Lily must have come from far into the future. I saw her fidget on the stool and then get up teetering on her feet as she walked towards us...

"I wasn't born like this you know... When you gave birth to me, I was a perfectly healthy baby... I'm just feeling the after effects of switching realities. I didn't want to give her up. Hallie I mean. Do you know where I gave birth to her? In the alleyway next to your apartment mom... I didn't go to a hospital because I was scared... I can't trust anybody because The First Wave is after me... I left her with you because I felt it was right to leave her with her grandmother.... I know this all sounds weird because I won't be born for another four years."

I looked at her sympathetically. _So, my suspicions about Lily were correct. She was mine... And Peter's... _This was all hard to swallow, and I couldn't help but look down at myself self-consciously.

"Then I'll do my best to protect you Lily. You can stay with me tonight and then tomorrow we'll get you to a safe house. Um, Peter, do you have any thoughts?"

I watched as Lily looked over at Peter with a genuine smile on her face. _Definitely Peter's. _

"Daddy, aren't you going to say something?"

Peter and I were trying to grasp all this as best we could. _Daddy. She had called him daddy. _Peter kept shaking his head and looked at her in pity. That wasn't like the Peter Bishop I knew. Or maybe it was something else entirely. He wasn't accepting this very well...

"I... Could you just give me a minute...?"

Lily seemed to sadden at Peter's remark, but nodded her head and kept her eyes on Hallie in my arms. I smiled down at the tiny baby and placed her into Lily's arms. Lily's tears were enough to break my heart. _She cried just like me... It's hard to believe she has Peter's nose. _Leaving Hallie and Lily to reacquaint themselves with one another, I followed Peter into the office. Shutting the door, he let out a long sigh.

"It's not that I can't accept this Olivia. It's not that at all. I mean, she's _our _flesh and blood. She's beautiful. But it's a lot to take in at once. My question is: What would make her come to the past? Is there something you think we did wrong?"

I nodded my head and followed Peter as he opened up the door to the office and made his was towards Lily on the stool who was whispering endearments to Hallie. I smiled at the two. Peter carefully took Hallie from Lily's arms and placed her into Walter's.

"Walter, you be careful with her."

Walter only smiled and rocked Hallie a little. Before I knew what was happening, Peter had pulled Lily into a hug, a tight one at that. I stood next to him and looked down, unsure of what I was supposed to do. As Peter pulled away from Lily, I saw that he was trying hard to hide his tears.

"You're beautiful Lily. You look just like your mother. How old did you say you were again?"

Lily looked at Peter seriously. Running her hand through her hair she told him her age.

"I'm twenty-nine daddy... I know I don't look it, but I am... My birthday was yesterday... I was born December 7th, 2014. I won't be born for four years and a day. The year I come from is 2039. Mom was 34 when she had me and my twin brother Pete. Here, I can prove it. See this photo? I can tell you who each and every person is. This little girl to the left of you is my older sister Emily. She won't be born for a couple more years yet. Her birthday is March 2nd, 2012. Next to her is my cousin Ella... She was ten when this picture was taken... She's twenty now. We're only nine years apart... And that's mom in the hospital bed with me and Pete. We couldn't be more different. Even if we tried..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? What a shocking reveal huh? Had y'all guessing for awhile... Don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with this fic... Still plenty more action to come! So stay tuned!

Thanks!


	6. Mother And Daughter Reunited

**Chapter 6: Mother And Daughter Reunited**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 4/21/10. Date Finished: 4/23/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

It was hard for me to deal with seeing Lily and Hallie together. I have become so attached to Hallie. _But what could I do? Technically, I was her grandmother. _Something told me that things were about to get harder for my 'future blood relatives'. Just seeing Lily and Hallie here with me in my apartment was very awkward. Sitting on the couch in the living room, I watched as Lily played with Hallie.

"Mommy see's a little nose and two little hands and two little feet! And two little eyes!"

I melted when I saw how caring she was for her daughter. I was still trying to process the fact that she, Lily, was my daughter and the baby in her arms, Hallie, was my granddaughter. It was hard to wrap my head around the concept but I was going to have to accept that. I watched as she placed Hallie into the basinet over by the tv. I smiled at her and looked over at her when she sat down again next to me.

"I know you still think all this is really weird, but as you would say in the future: 'weird is my middle name.' I want to show you something. When I was about 8 grandpa told me of a device that closed the holes between the worlds, but he made another device to open them up. He only made one and told me to guard it with my life when I travelled here. It not only opens and closes holes in the universe; it also stores memories as holographic projections. Here, let me show you."

I watched as she took a device from her pocket, one that looked similar to the one Peter had used to close the portal Jones had tried to step through. I eyed it warily as she turned it on. I felt strange, like energy was going through me. My eyes widened as I looked down at myself. _My stomach looked like a bowling ball! _I swallowed hard.

"Is this a memory?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled. She had Peter's genuine smile. The image shimmered in front of my eyes, and yet, I can literally feel two sets of tiny feet kicking me.

"It's okay, it's not really there. Even though it shimmers, you can touch it. Just place your hands over it. I can tell you exactly where I was and where my brother Pete was. I stayed on the left side most of the time, right here, and Pete tended to dominate the right... You used to tell me when I was little that when we were still inside your womb we would fight with each other. I lied when I said we were born in a hospital. Pete and I. We were born in a Marine's base camp where you had been stationed part-time. A year after my sister Emily was born; you went back on active status in the Marines. You said you felt you had to help your country and that the shape shifters weren't part of our future..."

Lily turned off the device she held in her hands and the projection disappeared... She was showing me bits and pieces of my future. _It could only be a possible future too... I'm not quite sure. _Though it was only a little after eight, Lily looked like she needed some rest. So I suggested she get some sleep.

"Lily you look exhausted, you should get some sleep. Don't worry the baby sleeps in my room. I'll wake you if she wants to be fed..."

Lily nodded and went towards the spare room. She was doing better, but she still limped and shook as she walked. Before she went into the guest bedroom, she looked at me and smiled sadly, calling me something I hadn't expected.

"Mama, thank you for letting me stay with you. There is something big that will happen to you in a couple days... It happens in a raid to a warehouse in Watertown. Something that will scar you for life and it won't make it easy for you and daddy to have children..."

I was about to ask her what that certain 'thing' was but she was gone and out of sight faster than I could ask her.

* * *

I was woken by Hallie's screams in the portable crib next to the bed. I looked over at my clock on the dressing table. _6:15 a.m. _I carefully got out of bed and went over to where Hallie was lying in her crib. Her screams didn't stop until I picked her up. A small note was pinned to Hallie's one piece:

_Mom:_

_I had to leave, I'm sorry. Hallie is safe with you. Besides, who knows her better to make her feel at home? Grandma... I hope you don't mind, I borrowed $1,000 from the jar in the kitchen. I promise to pay it back. You have my word, you always have. I'll tell you about the money soon, and what I used it for... You don't have to worry about me, you raised me well, and I myself joined the Marines so I'm trained for a lot of different things. Keep Hallie safe and let her know that I love her._

_I love you,_

_Lily_

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _How could she just take $1,000 from my money jar? _She should know that stealing is wrong. It made me wonder what my future self and Peter were teaching her to make her act like this. I'd have to inform Peter and Walter that she was gone. Tracking her down wasn't going to be easy, because after all, she doesn't exist yet...

To Be Continued...

A/N: What'd you guys think? So Lily fled into the night, leaving Hallie with Olivia. Will they find her in time? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	7. Consequences That Scar

**Chapter 7: Consequences That Scar **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Lily and Hallie. For now at least. Date Started: 4/23/10. Date Finished: 4/24/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

There were shape shifters in this warehouse. An anonymous tip came in that there was an explosion. There was a team of twenty behind me. We were ordered to wear gas masks into the building for fear of some kind of unknown radiation. When I entered the building, pain ripped through my entire body. So much that I couldn't stand anymore. Even with the gas mask on, it wasn't helping any...

I tried to get to my feet again, but it was too difficult. I could feel myself blacking out. Before I knew it, I found myself in the back of an ambulance, the sirens blaring and wires and needles going every which way in and out of me. I felt a hand on my arm. I opened my eyes slightly to see Peter's concerned face looking at me. He was now holding onto my hand and squeezing it. _How did he get in here? He must have told the paramedics I was his wife. Clever Peter, very clever... _I felt like I had to throw up. I barely had time to tell Peter to move.

"Peter move..."

But instead of moving, he placed something under my chin I couldn't quite make out. I emptied my stomach more than once and I still felt horrible. _What was happening to me? Was this the 'big something' that Lily was talking about? _I could barely hear his voice.

"Easy Olivia, take it easy. Everything's going to be okay now... You'll see..."

I shook my head and emptied my stomach one more time. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I lie back down on the stretcher. The two paramedics tending to me were a big blur as machines beeped and buzzed all around me. I felt as if a great weight were pressing against me. I asked Peter where Hallie was.

"Peter... W-where's H-hallie?"

Peter smiled, however fuzzy he looked right now. I had a feeling she was in good hands. I didn't see any more after that. When I came to, I found myself in a hospital bed. Peter was sitting in a rocking chair bottle feeding Hallie. I still felt like my insides were burning. I moved to get comfortable again. I smiled though my whole body pained me at the moment. Now it was my turn to poke some fun at Peter.

"Well 'grandpa' looks like Hallie is getting used to you already. I bet when Lily was a baby she was a daddy's girl..."

I sighed in frustration; Lily had yet again left Hallie in my care and took off before she even told me where she was going. I'd say her father has a bad influence on her... Peter chuckled slightly at my remark, but remained almost uncomfortable with the thought.

"I bet she is... Let me ask you something Liv, why would Lily just take off in the middle of the night and steal money from you?"

Shaking my head I closed my eyes. The pain wasn't going away... _Couldn't they just give me some more drugs? _I opened them up again when I heard the door open. A tall male doctor with a somber look on his face picked up my chart on the edge of the bed and looked at it momentarily. Shaking his head at me, his eyes held seriousness yet pity... _I didn't need pity right now. I could take care of myself... _

"You aren't going to like what I'm going to tell you, but try and understand. You were brought into this hospital in a great deal of pain. We've managed to get all signs of radiation poisoning under control. However, the radiation has damaged some of your organs. Your kidneys for example are only running half as well as they should, but with time they'll get better. Now here is the tougher diagnosis to hear, and I know a lot of women don't like to hear this but, the radiation caused significant damage to your womb. So if you ever decided to have children, chances are they may be even lower than they were before. If slim to none. I'm sorry..."

I kept shaking my head no at him. _He had no idea did he? _I suppose that's what contributes to my losing a couple of children before Emily is born... I took a deep breath as the doctor left the room. I felt Peter's hand on my arm. I shoved it away.

"Don't touch me..."

I hadn't meant to snap at him, but you see, the doctor was wrong. He was a man and he didn't know the pains us women went through. Peter gave me some space and went back to feeding Hallie who was falling asleep.

"Liv I'm sorry. But even I know he's wrong. I mean Lily has told us about our future and we have four beautiful children. Losing the first two will be tough, but we'll get through it. It's only an obstacle."

Now we both felt awkward, but this was one of those consequences that scar, and it would scar me for life. I had no idea what other things were coming my way... At least I had Hallie to keep my sanity.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I did my best with this chapter... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	8. Signs Of Change

**Chapter 8: Signs of Change**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Lily and Hallie. For now at least. Date Started: 4/25/10. Date Finished: 4/25/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Lily's been gone a week and there has been no sign of her anywhere. The worst part about her being gone is, I think that Hallie is showing signs of being ill... Sitting in the lab with her now, she would not stop crying. Peter even tried gently massaging her arm with his thumb which usually calmed her. She only screamed louder. I watched him shake his head and take her from my arms to see if he could calm her.

"Hey, what's the matter? What's wrong Hallie?"

When she didn't calm by the sound of his voice I knew there was something wrong. Walter would have to run some tests to see if she was alright. She'd been with me a week and I'd become used to her cries, her every want and need. I just couldn't get over the fact that she was related to me... It was Walter's voice that brought me out of my thoughts, and apparently Peter as well.

"Does the infant need to be changed?"

Peter and I shook our head no at Walter. _She'd already been change not fifteen minutes ago. It was something else she wanted. These weren't her hungry cries. She's uncomfortable with something... _Peter tried placing the pacifier into her mouth but she only spit it out screaming louder than before. I could see the impatience growing in Peter's eyes, but he kept it in check as best he could. Gritting his teeth he looked Walter in the eye.

"No Walter she doesn't need to be changed and her name's Hallie remember?"

Walter only nodded his head and motioned for Peter to give Hallie to him. It wasn't until Hallie was in Walter's arms that she spit up all over him and her crying ceased. _Guess we should have burped her. _I turned away along with Peter who was also trying to hide his smile. Once the two of us straightened ourselves out, we turned back to Walter who didn't look amused at all.

"This is just what I needed... I shouldn't be surprised, as an infant Peter, you too used to vomit on me all the time. _Hallie _is no different."

I gave Walter a sympathetic smile. _I guess I shouldn't be laughing; she's done it to me several times already... _Peter carefully placed Hallie back into my arms and went out of the lab saying he'd be back. I took Hallie into the office and sat down in my chair at the desk. She whimpered a little and then gave a giant yawn. I quickly cleaned the sour milk from her face with a damp wash cloth and then gave her a small kiss on the forehead. A tiny voice in my head told me I should _protect my own... _But Hallie wasn't mine per se... She belonged to my daughter, which whom didn't exist yet. Things were already complicated as it was. Sitting in my desk chair I slowly rocked her back and forth patting her back with my hand every few minutes to try and get her to sleep.

* * *

Today had been very long and all I wanted to do was to go home and cook myself a little dinner and spend some time with Hallie. Peter as usual walked me to my truck and would strap Hallie into her car seat. She wouldn't fuss when he did it. With my car door opened in the front, Peter stopped me for a second.

"You know Livia, if there is anything you need, just let me know and I'll be there for you. Even if it's the middle of the night and you need help with the baby. Go home and try and get some rest."

I nodded my head and closed the door to my truck. As I began to drive down the road Hallie began to whimper in the back. _Please make it until we get home. Please make it until we get home. _It wasn't until we were parked that she let me know that she was hungry. As I unbuckled her from her car seat and took her out of the car, she belted out one good scream that I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear.

With one arm I held onto Hallie while the other fished in my pocket for my house keys once we got into the hallway. Her screams would no doubt irritate the neighbors. Finally opening up the door I carefully set Hallie into the baby swing while I shed my coat, hat, scarf and gloves from my body. When all was in its rightful place, I gently picked Hallie up from the baby swing and held her close to me for a moment. She calmed slightly.

"See isn't that better? If people didn't know any better they'd think you were mine... Now let's see what we can do about fixing you a bottle..."

I went into the kitchen. Opening up the cupboard, I found the tub of baby formula and took it down. Finding a clean bottle I poured some luke-warm water into the bottle up to the neck of it and poured two scoops of the dried powder formula into it. Shaking it for about a minute I made sure there were no clumps. Clumps came with cold water. Her whining ceased when I put the nipple of the bottle up to her mouth and she began to suck on it. I listened and watched for a moment as she ate. She was always happiest when she ate. I couldn't blame her. If I were her, I'd be screaming my head off too.

A knock on the door startled me. Though I don't know why. I quickly got up to see who it was through the peep hole in the door only to find that it was my sister Rachel and Ella behind it. I smiled, yet they had no clue that there was a baby staying in the house let alone the circumstances of the situation. I slowly opened up the door and let them in. Rachel's reaction was priceless and a little too premature if you ask me...

"Oh my god Liv! When did you have a baby?"

I sighed looking down at Hallie who was fussing again. I sat myself back down on the couch while Rachel took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack along with Ella's. Ella plopped down on the couch next to me and watched as I fed Hallie. Curious as ever she asked her first question, which seemed out of place for her.

"Aunt Liv, did it hurt when you had her?"

I looked over at Rachel to the left of me with arched eyebrows. _Where had she come up with that? Sure she was a curious child, but I've never heard Ella say something like this before. _Rachel shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Don't mind Ella Liv. She asked me where babies came from the other day and I told her that it takes a mommy and a daddy who love each other very much to have a baby..."

Ella smiled up at me with an almost toothless grin. She's lost some of her baby teeth, leaving only her gums.

"I know that babies come from a mommy's tummy. But how come yours isn't all big? Mommy showed me old pictures of her before she had me and she had a really really big tummy."

I smiled at Ella's innocence. I couldn't explain anything to them. Not in a way that they would understand at least.

"It's a very long story baby girl. A very long story..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Was Ella too OOC? I wondered as I was writing this... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	9. Awkward Chaos Erupts

**Chapter 9: Awkward Chaos Erupts**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 4/26/10. Date Finished: 4/27/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I had just placed Hallie into the baby swing and cranked it a few times and let it start swinging by itself. She was getting blinky and she was perfectly content with the pacifier I'd placed in her mouth. A knock on the door told me I had another visitor. _It's probably Peter. _I looked through the lookout hole in the door, and sure enough, on the other side was Peter. I unlocked the door and held it ajar slightly. He smiled at me warmly.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any trouble putting Hallie to sleep again. That girl has one set of lungs on her... I'm not coming at a bad time am I?"

I shook my head no and let him in. As I shut the door and locked it again, I saw Ella run towards him and give a big hug. I turned my attention back to the swing that was rocking Hallie to sleep slowly. She hasn't budged a bit since I let Peter in.

"Hi Peter. Are you helping aunt Liv take care of Hallie?"

It was at that moment that Hallie decided to spit her pacifier out of her mouth and start crying. The rocking of the baby swing did nothing for her to calm down. I watched as Peter stopped the swing and gently pick Hallie up, and with his thumb he gently massaged her tiny arm. Rachel's next comment sent my world erupting into awkward chaos.

"Liv, why didn't you tell me Peter was the father?"

I quickly excused myself from the living room and dragged Rachel by the arm into the kitchen. Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at my baby sister.

"Okay Rachel, let me make myself clear here: one: I already told you Hallie isn't mine. I'm just watching her while my friend is out of town. And two: Peter is _not _Hallie's father. We're not even seeing each other. Meaning we're not going out on dates or romantically involved with one another."

I knew Rachel could see right through me. But I couldn't tell her what I wanted to. Only because she wouldn't understand. Rachel walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. I stood in the door way of the kitchen for a second and watched Peter sitting in one of my chairs rocking a very fussy Hallie. I listened as Ella did her best to help her sleep.

"It's okay Hallie. Please don't cry. You don't have to be afraid. Peter will make sure you're safe."

Ella turned and saw me in the doorway and smiled. I smiled back at her and then walked over towards Peter who was still rocking her and trying to get her to calm down.

"Peter she ate a little while ago. Maybe she just needs to be burped?"

I took a rag from a small pile I had lying on top of the dryer. I was no expert at burping babies and I'd only done it a handful of times when Ella was a baby, but I've found that when a baby is as small as Hallie hold them lying on their stomach and gently pat their back. It seemed to work with Ella, maybe it would work with Hallie. Peter nodded his head and held her the way I had showed him. Within ten minutes Hallie only fussed instead of screaming her head off. I smiled at the both of them.

"Peter you have the magic touch. But what I don't get is why she always seems to calm around you..."

At the corner of my eye I saw Rachel and Ella begin to rise from the couch. Ella yawned and gave me a tired smile.

"Mommy and I just came over to say hi. I wanna stay longer but mommy says its past my bed time and I have to go to school tomorrow..."

I gave Ella my own tired smile and gave her a bear hug before I let her go. Rachel followed suit as Ella put on her coat. As I opened up the door for the both of them, Rachel leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Maternal instincts never lie Liv. You're good with Hallie Liv. Are you sure it's not yours and Peter's baby? She can't be more than a week old... Did you hire a surrogate?"

_Typical Rachel, always thinking of things out of the ordinary for me. But everyday was out of the ordinary. So there really was no excuse. _Shaking my head and leaning in towards her ear I whispered my answer.

"Rachel I'll tell you this one more time, Hallie isn't mine and I'm just watching her until my friend gets back from Portland. Oregon that is. Not Maine."

Rachel leaned into my ear one more time and whispered her response. Which wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, and I was so close to spilling the information I knew regarding Hallie, but I kept strong. I wasn't going to budge on it.

"But then how come she looks a little bit like you?"

I was irritated now but shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting a slight headache. Rachel took that as her cue to leave. When they were gone and the door was closed and locked again, I leaned up against it momentarily, giving Peter a worried look.

"Peter, I almost told her the whole story. The truth will eventually come out. It always does. I have a headache. I think I'll take a couple of aspirin and go lie down. Wake me if she gets hungry again. Or if it gets late alright?"

Peter nodded and sat down in the old rocking chair in the middle of the living room. It had been my great grandmother's and it was as sturdy as the day it was built. I watched Peter for a moment as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, patting her back every now and then to try and get her to sleep. _Inwardly I smiled; he was so good with her. One day he would make a great father. Just a statement, not a fact. _I stifled a yawn and walked over towards the pair and leaned down placing a soft kiss just above her left temple. She squirmed a little which made me freeze, but she snuggled closer to Peter once he started patting her back again.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed. For the life of me I couldn't sleep. All because of one less person in the room, Hallie. I'd become used to Hallie sleeping just a few feet away from me in the crib. I opened up my eyes and looked over at the digital clock on the dressing table next to the bed. _1:20 a.m. _I pushed the covers back and got out of bed, making my way out into the living room where Peter was still sitting in the rocking chair with Hallie. The two of them were sound asleep. I walked over towards Peter and gently shook him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at me sleepily.

"Hey. What time is it?"

I smiled and let Peter relish in the moment of holding Hallie a moment long.

"It's almost 1:30 in the morning Peter. You should go home and get some sleep. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Friday is always a never ending day of paper work for me to get to Broyles."

Smiling at me one more time, Peter carefully got up and placed the sleeping Hallie into my arms. She didn't even budge once. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he pulled on his wool coat. When he was gone and everything was locked up again, and Hallie was in her crib sound asleep, I couldn't help but wonder a few things. _Hallie was becoming attached to me and Peter. And in a weird way, she was bringing us together. _A pit began to form in my stomach at the thought. It was nothing. Peter was just helping me take care of her when she couldn't get to sleep. Nothing else. We were just friends.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Was this chapter too slow? Please be honest. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	10. Finding Lily

**Chapter 10: Finding Lily**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 4/28/10. Date Finished: 4/29/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Peter and I had been called in to bring a body back to the lab with Lily's description. Peter was taking it better than I was. Internally, I was a mess.

"Liv, it won't be her. It's not going to be her. I promise."

How could he be so sure? How could he be so sure it wasn't Lily? My mind was foggy, I couldn't think and yet I was still able to drive.

"Peter how can you be sure it's _not _her? I just have this bad feeling... One that only a mother gets when her child is in trouble, and I'm not a mother yet, but I'm getting that feeling right now..."

I was brought out of my fog when a man with a rifle stepped out in front of my car. I had to slam on my breaks to avoid him. We were stopped in the middle of the bridge, with a Charles River under us, a mad man with a rifle pointing straight at us.

"Get out of the car now!"

Peter and I both complied not wanting to cause more problems. He couldn't know I had a gun. I pulled my wool coat over me tighter. The snow was coming down harder. I quickly glanced over at Peter who stood stock still as the disturbed man in front of us opened up the back of my truck. Why Peter and I decided to take the body back to Walter ourselves is a complete mystery to me. Something snapped inside me.

"Please don't touch that. Police evidence..."

I bit my lip, I shouldn't have said that. I found the barrel of the rifle right between my eyes. I swallowed but tried not to show my fear. _Typical Olivia Dunham, trying to face down fear in the face of danger. _He was backing Peter and I into the railing. Before I knew what was happening I found myself falling over the railing, Peter grabbed for both of my hands. But it was already too late I was taking a cold plunge into the icy Charles River me screaming out for Peter all the while. But he'd already been knocked out cold by the man with the rifle.

"PETER!"

When I hit the icy water, it numbed and stung my body like a million bees when I broke through the thin ice. I desperately tried swimming against the strong current. But it kept pushing me under. I was barely conscious when I managed to reach the banks. I knew I was already suffering from hypothermia and it was no use in trying to yell out Peter's name now, I had no idea where I was and I had a hard time thinking. Before I passed out, I could see blurred figures rushing towards me.

* * *

I woke to the weight of someone's hand resting on my arm. When I opened up my eyes I saw a relieved look cross a very concerned Peter. My mind at the moment could only think of one thing. _Lily... I couldn't bear to think I'd lost her... _I looked at Peter with tears in my eyes.

"Peter, how did Lily die?"

Peter looked at me more concerned and looked deep into my eyes. He shook his head and got up, crossing the room towards the window. What wasn't he telling me? He took a deep breath.

"Olivia, that body we were bringing back to Walter, it wasn't her. It wasn't Lily. He ran a blood sample against one he'd found in the alleyway next to your house. It didn't match. The woman we were bringing in was a homeless one. We still haven't found her. But something tells me she'll come back. Every time you seem to get hurt she finds you. Don't be surprised if this turns into a family reunion."

I smiled at Peter as he crossed the room and came back over towards me. I looked him over carefully, and lightly touched his head with the tips of my fingers. He winced a little but didn't say anything.

"Peter, who was that man who attacked us? Who was he?"

Peter sat down again and looked over at the monitors keeping track of my vitals. I felt so warm. An electric blanket was wrapped around me. When he turned back to me, he cracked a smile at me.

"The guy was high on weed... He apparently thought you and I were transporting some kind of alien ship and that we were cops from the future..."

Our conversation was interrupted when a worried looking Lily showed up. She looked at Peter first and expressed how sorry she was.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I ran away... And I'm sorry I stole mom's money too... But I needed it to get the hell outta dodge... I had to get away... I'm sorry... I'm working and saving up to pay you back, I work at one of the diners... Not glamorous, but it's something..."

Lily broke down and came over towards me, being more dramatic than she really had to about my condition. I was going to live. But I let her speak her thoughts.

"Mama, please don't die. We need you here. Mama please stay..."

_Oh boy, she was going full on Joy Luck Club on me... _I sighed and let her take my hand. Shaking my head I spoke.

"Lily you don't need to go all 'Joy Luck Club' on me... Going to great lengths to save my life, putting a little of your own blood into a soup and giving it to me because you think it would make me better... That was a metaphor, don't actually do that... I still have a hard time watching that scene every time I watch that movie... Lily, my point being is that I'm going to be fine. I'm asking you to please not run off again... Hallie has been fussing more since you left. She needs a mother's touch, not her grandmother all the time. And your dad..."

I bit my lip and looked out the window... I was nervous bringing all this up... I couldn't help but think that this would all end badly for Lily, but I'd also lose Hallie too... And they'd disappear into thin air...

To Be Continued...

A/N: What'd you think? Was this meh? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	11. Love's Strong Bonds

**Chapter 11: Love's Strong Bonds**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 4/30/10. Date Finished: 5/1/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Everything was happening so fast that I wasn't even sure it was real. I woke to the sound of Hallie crying, but it sounded strange. When I picked her up, she was cold to the touch. Peter had just pulled up outside and I was waiting for him to knock on my door. I was ready to go, keeping Hallie warm under my coat, and had her close to my chest. Peter knocked on the door and I quickly opened it.

"How is she Liv?"

I let him open my coat to reveal a very sick little baby beneath it. Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Peter helped me out of my apartment and opened up the passenger side door to my truck. _I guess we're taking my truck. _I'd feel much better if we put Hallie in her car seat and I sat back there with her. Peter knew exactly what I was thinking and shut the passenger door again, and opened up the one in the back instead. Every now and then, I checked on Hallie who was in her car seat, wrapped in an extra blanket. I kept my hand over her small chest and rubbed tiny circles with my fingers to try and keep her awake and alert.

It had been ten minutes since I'd last heard her whine, which made my heart sink. I saw Peter look at the both of us in the rearview mirror. His eyes reflecting his concern and worry in every form possible.

"How's she doing Liv?"

I shook my head and kept rubbing tiny circles over her chest to try and get her to respond to me. I smiled when I heard a somewhat weak whine. At least it was something. It let me know that she was still alive.

"Not well at all Peter. She's weak and she's not responding to my attempts at keeping her alert and awake. Peter, she's freezing. I don't know how good this blanket is gonna be to her."

I felt Peter speed up. It was late, so there weren't a whole lot of cars to get in the way. If the cops stopped us, we'd be in trouble. But there was no time to think about that now. Soon, we were peeling into the emergency drop-off area. Peter would have to move the car I knew that. He nearly ripped open the back door and I carefully pulled Hallie out of the car seat. Still wrapped in the blanket I put her in, I placed her back under my coat and Peter led me inside. An EMT came in behind us just as I was talking to a nurse at the nurse's station.

"This little girl is very sick. I need you to help her. Her name is Hallie."

The nurse only looked at me and tried to hand me forms to fill out for Hallie. _Endless paperwork, even in a hospital. _Peter was frustrated by the EMT badgering him about my truck.

"... Sir I'm going to have to ask you to move your truck. You're blocking emergency vehicles. I'm going to ask you again, to please move your vehicle."

I waved Peter off as I tried to calm Hallie's squirming. At least she was a little more lively. Her eyes were glassy. But she was still cold to the touch. The nurse looked at me seriously and still tried to hand me the paperwork to fill out.

"Ma'am I need you to fill these out. We cannot treat this child without you filling out these forms or proof of insurance."

I only shook my head, wanting more and more to bring out my FBI badge. My sole attention was on the sick and fragile baby in my arms, who needed more love than the world knew. Peter was back within ten minutes and looking at me concerned. I only shook my head, and he looked at the nurse, and grabbed a doctor by the arm looking at him seriously. And here would start our awkward and strangest event yet.

"Please doc, you gotta help us. Our granddaughter is very sick. She woke up crying and my wife picked her up, she was cold to the touch. My wife is keeping her warm under her coat and has her wrapped in an extra blanket. Please, just tell us what's going on with her. Her mother, our daughter, she's sixteen, she ran away, and left Hallie with us..."

I looked Peter in the eye as the doctor in front of us took Hallie from under my coat. They'd have to buy the story. Only they wouldn't believe that she was twenty-nine even if we told them she was. That would've made me 3... The years didn't add up... But it's because technically Lily isn't born yet. I wouldn't give birth to her for another four years. The doctor gave the nurse the go to fill out the papers for us. We followed the doctor until we came to an off-limits area, marked off to all who didn't work in this hospital. Peter and I were directed to a pair of hard plastic chairs. Peter and I must have fallen asleep waiting for the doctor to come back. I felt Peter nudge me. I opened up my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them as the doctor told us how Hallie was doing.

"We've got your granddaughter in an incubator up in the PICU. She's doing a little better. But she needs the contact of a family member. That and body warmth are the only two things that will help her pull through this. We can't tell you what she has because we're not quite sure what she has. Holding her close to your chest with an extra blanket or two should help bring up her body temperature. You can go and see her now."

The petite man in his mid-thirties showed Peter and I to the PICU, where Hallie lie sleeping in an incubator. I let the tears fall. A nurse carefully took her out of the incubator and placed her into my arms. She made a little more fuss in my arms. Her coloring was a little better, she still felt cool to the touch. I sat down in a rocking chair with her and rocked her. I felt like I was shedding tears of guilt. Peter found a chair and brought it over next to me. I felt his hand on my arm.

"Liv, everything will be okay. She'll get better you'll see."

I shook my head and let more tears fall, it was almost a cross between guilt and embarrassment. I was crying in front of Peter! Why? I never cried in front of him. But all this was just too much stress.

"Peter you don't understand, we can't just take permanent responsibility of her! Lily needs to take responsibility of her child... She needs to be a mother for her daughter. I'm not a mother yet, but I know when a mother neglects her child. My mother did everything to avoid that. It's time for her to realize that she has to have a part in her daughter's life. We can't take care of her indefinitely Peter..."

Where was all this coming from? _How could I speak about my own daughter that way? I was destined to become a very hard grandmother if I was already acting like this... _I think the stress of it all is finally getting to me.

To Be Continued...

A/N: What'd you guys think of this latest chapter? I hope I wasn't making Olivia sound too mean... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	12. A Soothing Voice

**Chapter 12: A Soothing Voice**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 5/1/10. Date Finished: 5/2/10. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I've spent nearly every day here at the hospital, watching over Hallie, making sure she got everything she needed. Peter and I would take turns watching over her. She'd cried three or four times during the night, only to be fed or changed... No change in her body temperature. I've just been holding her closer to me trying to keep her warm. I think I've lost more sleep than I can remember. Peter came back with a piece of paper with the couple of coffee's he'd promised to get while he was downstairs in the coffee shop. He took Hallie from me and exchanged the letter he held in his hands.

_I'm sorry I had to leave again. But it's hard for me to accept that I'm a mother now. I know that sounds juvenile and almost selfish of me... But its how I feel. I've almost got all the money I've taken from you mama. I know you must think I'm more like daddy than you'd like to think... I stole and I ran away.... Following in daddy's footsteps... The reason why I came back to the past was because I was trying to prevent you from going in that warehouse where the radiation was. And to try and stop the man who knocked you over the bridge... But I could never get to you in time in both those instances. I feel like you've raised a failure... _

Peter and I looked at each other and then down at Hallie. Peter was holding her close to him, trying to keep her warm. Lily didn't have to berate herself... But I have a feeling there is something else behind all this that she isn't telling us. Something else about us that hasn't been revealed yet... If she was trying to place blame on her daughter, then she was just blaming herself entirely... It was almost inconceivable about what was happening to Hallie. I watched Peter in the rocking chair with her. He was getting ready to feed her. A nurse handed him a bottle and started to feed her. When he placed the bottle up to her lips she turned her head away whining a little. She seemed upset. Peter tried once more to get her to take the bottle. Shaking his head he looked at me.

"I don't understand. She wasn't doing this earlier. I don't want to scare you Olivia, but I think she's getting weaker. She's got a will, but not a strong one. The only way she's going to get better is by hearing our voices and by touch. What she needs is her mother. We can only do so much for her Liv."

It was true. She didn't only need our love, but she also needed her mother as well. Peter rocked her slowly trying to get her to respond to him. A couple of nurses adjusted the too large iv's in her arm. He placed his index finger into her tiny hand and she grabbed onto it weakly. I shook my head and looked into Peter's eyes.

"Peter, we just need to love her. She needs our love. We're her grandparents. We should love her as if she were our own daughter... Okay, maybe that was the wrong way to come about things... Help her relax, and try to help her know that we're here for her. Do that massage with your thumb on her arm. She seems to like that..."

Peter took the bottle away when she started to wheeze. The nurse who was sitting on the other side of the room rushed over to us and took Hallie from Peter's arms. There was another doctor in the room instantly. He seemed disturbed by what was happening to Hallie. He carefully set her down on the countertop, placing the ear pieces of his stethoscope in his ears; he placed the other end up to her chest and listened. I interrupted the doctor examining Hallie.

"So do you know why she's breathing like that?"

The doctor in front of us shook his head and placed his stethoscope behind his neck. He tested her reflexes to make sure she could respond to someone's touch. I was surprised as weak as she was; she reacted, even if it took a couple of seconds delay.

"At the moment I can't tell you why she's taking in labored breaths, she doesn't sound like she has Pneumonia or anything. But we'll run some tests to see if she may have contracted something else. May I have your permission to take a little sample of her blood?"

I nodded my head and watched as the doctor gave Hallie to Peter. He distracted her while a nurse poked the bottom of her left heel with a needle. Hallie gave out a good strong cry, the first I'd heard out of her in days. There was still hope. I just hoped that Lily wasn't a carrier for future diseases or viruses, because if she was, Peter and I could both be infected and we probably didn't even know it.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Grab the tissues, because next chapter is going be angsty... I dragged the angst meter out for the next one...


	13. The Confession

**Chapter 13: The Confession **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Lily and Hallie. Date Started: 5/2/10. Date Finished: 5/2/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! This is the last chapter!

* * *

Someone had called in an anonymous tip saying they'd found a woman matching Lily's description in an alleyway in Brighton... That was my neighborhood... Peter had stayed behind at Boston General and was watching over Hallie. Her condition seemed to worsen overnight. She was rushed into the ER in the early morning hours when she started bruising on her hands and feet for unknown reason. Doctor's said it was a blood clot in her brain. There isn't anything more they can do for her now. The damage has already spread too far. They don't expect her to live through the weekend. So when I find Lily, I'm bringing her back to see her daughter.

A few other agents had followed me to the location where Lily was spotted. I found Lily slumped over on the ground, on her side. She was crying folding herself into a fetal position. I leaned down next to her and tried to look her over. She screamed at first and tried to fight against me. It took all my strength to try and restrain her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO OF ME!"

Lily looked like a wounded and wild animal. Her eyes suddenly focused on me, but she struggled a bit and I had to snap her out of it.

"LILY! Calm down, it's me!"

Her eyes focused on me and no longer looked glassy and hazed over. She cried and I held her in my arms for a moment, trying to figure out just what was going on with her. There was something physically wrong with her; I just didn't know what it was yet. I checked for any lumps or bruises she might have on her head. Not finding any, I checked her eyes to see if she could focus. I had her follow my finger with her eyes and she seemed to follow it until I passed my finger in front of her eyes to the left.

"Mama it's my head! Please make it go away! It hurts so much! Please!"

I nodded my head and looked into her eyes one more time. Not knowing what I could do to stop the pain, I grabbed for the radio at my hip and radioed some help.

"I need immediate medical assistance!"

Lily's eyes were full of regret, and sorrow at the same time. The mother in me came out again, and tears began to fall down my cheeks as I looked down at the face of _my child. _She looked as if she wanted to get something 'off her chest'. I smiled down at her bravely and let her speak.

"Mama, I failed at everything I was supposed to change. You got my letter didn't you? The one telling you about my mission? I was supposed to stop you from going on the bridge over the icy Charles River. And stop you from going into that warehouse with the radiation in it... Since I've failed to fix those two things, the timeline is ruined... Those two things set about the disaster that is to happen in my time.... It's part of what sets into motion the shape shifters advancement of their technology. I was only supposed to be over here in this time a short period. Grandpa Walter told me I was only supposed to remain in the past for 96 hours. But I've already worn out my welcome. I've been here three weeks... The consequences of staying here that long are not good ones... I'm getting younger mama... It's like going backwards..."

I shook my head no at her and held her tighter. _She was talking nonsense. She wasn't going anywhere! She was my baby! _I felt like my eyes were playing tricks with me, but Lily was getting younger by the minute. Within five minutes she was three years old and her voice was heartbreaking to hear...

"Mommy, help me..."

I wept as I held her in my arms. I looked away for a moment as sirens began to blare not far down the road. When I looked back down at Lily, all the clothes were on the ground and she had become a screaming baby in my arms. Snow was falling hard now, and I kept her under my coat to keep her warm. I let out a sob just before the paramedics came over to us. When they arrived at the scene, they looked at me and then down at Lily's pile of clothes on the ground.

"Where's the girl?"

I opened up my coat and showed the two paramedics the screaming baby under it. My tears stung my eyes as I looked up at them. As they helped me into the ambulance, flashes of blue light surrounded me and I was seeing things. At first it was Lily when she was five... Her voice rang inside my head.

"_Mommy look what I found!"_

_She was bringing flowers to me; this wasn't even Boston, let alone America. The kind of flowers she has, they only grow in Mexico... _Then my mind flashed elsewhere... A monitor keeping track of my vitals had a date on it... _12/7/14. I could see the whole picture now. I was in a hospital bed and Peter was by my side. I was gripping and letting go of the sheets on the bed. I could clearly make out what the doctor was saying to me. _

"_You're doing great Olivia, keep pushing. Good girl. Give one more big push for me. That's it..."_

My mind when screaming back to reality when one of the paramedics looked at me, we'd come to a screeching halt. He had a look of worry in his eyes. But I ignored it and focused my attention on Lily who was in the other paramedic's arms. I followed them into the hospital and towards one of the doctor's. I wanted to be with her. Since I was Lily's mother I was allowed to accompany her back to one of the exam rooms. A couple of nurses stepped into the exam room with us. The doctor looked me over momentarily and then looked over at Lily while speaking to me.

"This child is brand new. The umbilical cord stump hasn't even fallen off yet. And she's still covered in amniotic fluid..."

I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs when I began to feel strange. I couldn't explain what was happening to me, but I felt a dull pain in my stomach. My eyes widened and I turned my attention to Lily. _She must be causing me this pain. If she's going backwards, that would explain it. Something tells me this is going to hurt... _Searing pain ripped through my body for about a minute and a half and then it was completely gone. The doctor that had been examining Lily looked with a shocked expression on her face at the empty spot on the exam table where Lily had been lying. She was gone...

"What the hell?"

I let out a sob and buried my face in my hands... _My baby just disappeared... _I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I jumped ready to fight off the person that had touched my shoulder. When I looked up, I found myself staring into Peter's own green eyes. I quickly wiped the tears away. He looked at me with concern and then one of fear.

"Liv, where's Lily? Where did they take her?"

I let out one last sob and looked at him. I felt so broken. Lily was gone all because she'd stayed too long in the past, our present, and couldn't change two things that had already happened to me... I told him the whole story fast as if he would hurt much less if he heard it faster.

"... I found her lying on the ground in the alleyway next to my apartment Peter. She told me the whole story of why she came back. Basically what it said in the letter, and then something about Walter telling her that she couldn't be here more than 96 hours because it would warp or distort the timeline and that she'd failed at her mission to have me avoid the man on the bridge with the shot gun and the warehouse full of radiation... Then she told me she was getting younger because she was in the past... In ten minutes she was three years old Peter... And she was asking me to help her... I looked away for a minute and when I looked back down at her, she was a brand new screaming baby... When we got here, the doctor took her from the paramedic and she started examining her. She told me that Lily was brand new, and part of the umbilical cord was still attached to her... I started to feel weird so I sat down in this chair... I thought it was nothing at first but then Lily ended up..."

I bit my lip and looked Peter in the eye momentarily and then my hand slipped over my abdomen. I let more tears fall, not caring anymore that I was crying in from of Peter.

"...Here... She was here Peter, for about a minute, and then she was just gone... Completely gone... Where's Hallie?"

Though I was asking that question, I knew very well what had happened to her. But I held onto hope... She had to still be alive. We had to send her back to her reality... We just had to... Peter looked me in the eye and gave me a weak smile.

"She's asleep in the incubator. It's a miracle Liv, she's getting better. It seems she's got a stronger will than we thought..."

I nodded my head, but that didn't bring Lily back now did it? Peter squeezed my shoulder and led me out of the room and up to the PICU. When we got there, Hallie was lying inside the incubator crying... Crying a good strong healthy one... A smiled erupted across my face when I saw Hallie. I carefully picked her up out of the incubator and held her in my arms just sobbing. Peter got tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall... Losing Lily the way we did a few minutes ago was something that would be ingrained into my memory until she was born... _Again... _

* * *

It had taken us nearly a month to fix the device that future Lily had come to the past with. But Walter got it working again. We were standing in front of the portal we opened with the device and on the other side stood a future version of ourselves. Me and Peter, and even Walter... Peter reached through the portal and placed Hallie into his future self's arms. While I handed my future self the device to open/close the door between the worlds. When the portal closed, I smiled to myself, knowing that Peter and I had finally done a good thing. The power of love had saved Hallie... The pain of losing Lily would last, but it would only be temporary. She'd come back to me, but not for another four years...

The End...

A/N: So what'd you guys think of the ending? Sad, but yet a little uplifting I the end right? I tried to make it better than the alternative that was going to happen to Hallie... I changed my mind though... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
